


Wedding Night

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Night, First Time, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: Y/N is a princess, the king's sister made to marry a man she does not even know. How the first night between man and a wife will go? Medievel AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts), [DarkInMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/gifts), [StarMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/gifts), [uglywombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/gifts).



> As always blame my lack of education or grammarly for any mistakes

A loud laugh erupted through the whole hall drowning out music for a split second and bringing Bucky back to reality. No, no, not Bucky; not even Sir James now but lord James. Lord James Barnes. He looked to his left to see princess- lady Barnes, sipping wine, and looking at the dead spot on the table, she did not even touch her food.

Bucky cleared his throat and turned to his newly-wed wife.

“You look beautiful tonight” and that was true. She wore a beautiful ivory dress with a square neck and flared sleeves, on her head she wore a simple tiara with an embroidered wail, she looked modest yet stunning.

“Thank you my lord” she answered, briefly looking at her new husband and returning immediately to staring at the table. Bucky sighed, it was not like he was happy about the marriage either. “You look fine yourself,” she said meekly and continued to sip from her goblet. He thanked her and wondered whether she was genuine or it was just a pat answer. He did look better than when he was still a knight, he cut his hair and he even shaved and nowadays he barely did that, but he was told to look presentable at his wedding and he didn’t want to upset anybody.

He looked at Steve, king Steven who was seated proudly with his wife Margaret from house Carter, the king for once he was not in a center of the all commotion but he and his wife acted like it was their wedding. They were laughing and smiling, and talking to everyone, unlike Bucky and Y/N. Next to Peggy, as the queen liked to be called, was seated queen-dowager- Y/N's mother and Steve's stepmother- wearing a dark blue almost black dress, another person who was not happy today.

 _'It was not supposed to be like this'_ Bucky thought _'I was supposed to be a member of king's guard for the day I would die or at least marry a girl I want'_. He briefly remembered the day Steve announced his plans.

It was like a bucket with cold water thrown on his head that day. He was a knight but Steve wanted to keep his friends close and enemies even closer. It was not a secret that after Steve's father's death fresh queen-dowager together with her daughter princess Y/N fled to her old house fearing for their lives. Steve never liked his stepmother and his half-sister was indifferent to him. But was there any better way of giving his stepmother a needle than to marry off her only daughter to someone with lower status?

Steve played them like chess, he told Bucky marriage with Y/N was an award for being such a loyal and honorable person and friend, mixing blood and so on but Bucky knew better, Steve killed two birds with one stone; he sneered at his stepmother and also kept Y/N far from her mother's influence and prevent her mother from marrying Y/N to somebody powerful enough to threaten Steve.

“What?” Bucky mentally slapped himself, he did not even hear her highness speak for some time and now he was being rude. He could see from her face that she was taken aback but she tried not to show it.

“I am asking you for your forgiveness.” she kept her eyes down somewhere on his chest and stubbornly she did not want to look up at him.

“Yes, yes, of course.” she bowed and hurriedly left the hall, her maids following her, Bucky spotted her mother leaving the hall as well and reality crushed him again. _'It is time'_. He looked at Sam, his friend, for any encouragement but the knight only lifted his hand with a goblet in a silent toast and smirked at the groom.

It made Bucky hate everybody at the wedding at the moment, why they did that to him? If he was ever going to marry somebody he wanted it to be a girl he fell in love with, he was counting on love stories like the one he heard as a child about a brave knight and a lady of his heart but instead, he married a girl he had never talked to and last time he saw her was when he became a squire and she was a little princess playing with her dolls in palace gardens.

Bucky saw one of his wife's maiden standing in a door frame and he drank his wine up, for good measure? For boldness? He did not know.

* * *

He entered the room with a heavy heart followed by laughs and singing of the wedding guests who walked him to his wife's bedroom. He knew they would be sitting and listening until she cries out.

Bucky did not know what he was expecting to see, a willing woman breathing heavily arching her back in a seductive way? Or maybe even the princess herself kneeling on the bed and inviting him, pleading him to fuck her with her sweet voice? No matter what he was expecting reality was crushing.

She stood there just in her nightgown, her hair loose surrounded by her maids doing something with her clothing. She did not notice him, she was looking above maids head with glossy eyes. Probably her mother told her how he would hurt her and even maybe beat her, Bucky scowled at the thought.

“Out,” Bucky said making Y/N visible stiffen and maids leaving hurriedly. Bucky moved to the small table with wine and poured some for himself and his wife, he noticed she drank some at the feast but surely it was not enough to make her bolder.

“Do you want some?” he asked and turned around with two cups in each hand but she only stood frozen in a place playing with her hair. She pretended she did not hear him and stubbornly was looking at the one spot on the wall. Bucky shrugged and gulped down both goblets. Pity, she could be more relaxed with more wine in her belly but on the other hand, Buck did not want to make love with a corpse.

He put down goblets and wiped his hands on his trousers. He was nervous, maybe even more than when he was about to do it for the first time, but this time it was different, he was doing it with his wife, the only women he will sleep with from now on, he did not how it would go, he was sure she will be disgusted and afraid of him after tonight.

Bucky moved to stand in front of her and Y/N immediately looked down, he lifted her chin with his forefinger and finally their eyes met.

“You know we have to do this” it was not a question but a statement but still the little princess answered with a faint nod, he leaned to her and slowly closed the distance between their lips.Her lips were soft maybe the softest he had ever kissed. What was surprising, Y/N shyly parted her lips and kissed him back. He briefly wondered whether she ever kissed anyone and he felt a pang of jealousy but soon he was pulled back to the moment by the girl gasping when he instinctively brushed his tongue on her bottom lip.

She did not pull away, she let him kiss her as long as he liked, with passing minutes she let him kiss her deeper, Bucky maneuvered her head until she was coming out of breath. He stopped himself before he would ravish her.

Without any word she hesitantly moved to lie on the bed. She did not take off her nightgown and Bucky did not stop her. The last thing he wanted now was to make her more scared. She lied in a position as if they were burying her, with her legs straightened out and her trembling hands on her chest. Bucky looked at her and saw how she tried to calm herself down taking deep shaking breaths. He moved closer and slowly climbed onto the bed. He stopped when he saw her flinch but the princess quickly pulled herself together.

He slowly dragged both hands up her calf pulling her nightgown up. She gasped when she felt his calloused hands on her smooth skin.

He spread her legs and her clothing fell onto her belly making her bare lips visible. Bare lips. Bucky frowned, has not she developed hair there yet? Surely she was old enough. Was it a new practice now? He was looking at her for some time before she brought him back

“Is there something wrong my lord?” she asked with a trembling voice, she was not breathing heavily anymore but she was clutching her fists

“No, nothing,” he said and very slowly dragged his finger through her lips making her flinch. Dry. How should she be not? She was alone in a bedchamber with a stranger who was about to deflower her. “Y/N, I need you to relax” he moved to loom at her eyes. She should see that what he was trying to communicate her was genuine “I will not hurt you. I promise” Y/N nodded and quietly sniffed, she quickly wiped a lone tear from her cheek hoping her husband will not notice. He noticed. “If you prefer you can turn around and…”

“No!” she exclaimed making James withdrew his hand even if he was not touching her “I mean, it is quite alright” Bucky knew why she reacted like that, probably she was taught that the holy union between man and wife have to be performed with the woman lying on the bed and that only whores are coupling in any other manner.

He did not wait for her to calm down only straight went to touch her making her gasp. “What are you doing?” she asked with fear in her voice. Bucky sighed. It was going to be a long night. Instead of answering her, he kissed her lips without warning.

"Relax," he said against her lips and he started to circle her clit making her gasp once again and slightly buck her hips. Bucky left her mouth only to move his lips along her jaw until he settled on kissing her neck making the girl moan quietly and bending her neck to give him better access.

From where his face was and the way she was squirming, arching her back Bucky had a perfect opportunity to peak at her breasts. He saw that they were perky, girlish, not too big but not too small either, he briefly thought about stripping her naked but his thought was interrupted by his young wife becoming louder with her moaning.

Bucky felt that she was getting wet so he decided to be bolder and slid his fingers into her entrance. Y/N squeezed and clamped her walls on his fingers. She was tight, probably the tightest he had ever had. Y/N looked at him pleading with her eyes and that was his cue to slowly outthrust his fingers from her. The princess gasped and soon when her husband slipped his fingers inside her again she mewled closing her pretty eyes.

Bucky leaned to kiss and suck on her neck making her gasp once more and arch her back. She was breathing heavily, gasping and clawing and twisting the sheets in her hands until she moaned like a common whore crushing his fingers inside her.

Y/N was still shaking from her probably the first orgasm ever, her breasts were moving up and down in slow motion showing how hard for her it was to catch a breath. Bucky decided to act and leap at the opportunity of her being in the post-orgasmic haze. He quickly undid his britches and positioned his semi-hard cock at her opening. She glanced at him when she felt his manhood brush at her entrance and only when their eyes met he pushed inside.

Y/N's breath hitched. Shutting her eyes close she moved her head to the side. She wrinkled her nose as he pushed into her more and more. Bucky panted when she was filled by him. Who would have thought that being with virgins was so exhausting? Certainly not Barnes, he never had a virgin before and his visits in brothels did not prepare him for how it is going to feel being with his wife for the first time.

He withdrew from her slowly and Y/N bit her bottom lip. Her damn kissable bottom lip. Bucky did not want anything more than to kiss her right then, to kiss her and share his passion with her. He was slowly moving inside her still observing her reactions, he was reading her like a book, he knew when he had to slow down or when to speed a little and when Y/N opened her eyes and sighed he knew exactly where to aim to make her feel good.

"Does it feel good?" He asked knowing very well her answer. He leaned to her and captured her lips not giving her a chance to answer. Her mewling and moaning was her response. When the princess placed her hands on his head pulling him deeper into their kiss, Bucky knew he was not far from bursting. He did not want to finish before a woman, he was a gentleman after all so he sneaked his hand between their bodies and searched for her little pearl. She hiccuped when he found it and whimpered feeling his fingers stimulate it.

"Come Y/N, I want to see you come once more," he said against her lips, and not long after he felt her squeeze him inside her while Y/N was arching her back and gasping. She was so tight that he had a hard time moving inside her but the promise of his release was too tempting not to try. Soon after Y/N's peak, Bucky felt his release, bursting into her womb. His fasting from visits in a brothel with Sam since Steve announced his decision took a toll on him. Bucky wondered how much seed he was able to release until Y/N's belly would puff up making her look pregnant already. Groaning he withdrew his manhood from her and a spout of his come followed him immediately. Did he ejaculated so much or was she that tiny?

Seeing his semen exiting his young wife's body made him want to do it once again but when he saw how uncomfortable Y/N was, Bucky decided to know better. He did not want her to be sore in the morning so he pulled her nightgown down her legs and tucked her in the blanket beside him.

* * *

Still hearing guest's laughs from the party and Y/N calm breathing next to him, Bucky wondered what was he supposed to do now? How marriage life will be treating him? Will he be able to make Y/N happy? What happens if she gets pregnant? Is she pregnant already? Steve told him to put a babe into her as soon as possible but Bucky was not sure he would be able to look at her in the morning when they both would be sober let alone making love to her again. On the other hand maybe with a child running around, she would be happy, having a purpose and...

Bucky sighed rubbing his eyes, he was going to have so much on his head now. A kitten or a puppy, to begin with, maybe it would awake her maternal instinct.

Yawning he decided to get her a dog. But in the morning, now all he wanted to do was to get some good sleep beside his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave (or not) your thoughts in the comments, it's really uplifting


End file.
